My Happily Ever After
by Judeeth.Eats.World
Summary: Jacob and Nessie story. How will they get through the stages with a vampire watching his every move, and the thought of his best friend as his mother-in-law to be? The tale of two hearts, intertwined fates, love .. on imprint.
1. What do I call this feeling again?

7

_**My**_** Happily Ever After,  
though it's not so happy, till After**

**Chapter one : What do I call this feeling again?**

(This story is in Jacob's POV unless stated.)

_Ness! Over here! Ha Ha! , he laughed.  
Ness leaped into his embrace._

_I stood there in the darkness, watching, falling, in silence.  
My face was wet with tears, my chest ached.  
There was a hole._

_I could almost understand how Bells' felt.  
But, this was a whole new story.  
I knew him._

_Ness will never know the deep love I have for her._

_HAHAHAHA! I heard her laughter.  
STOP TICKLING ME TOO DEATH! NOOOOO!_

_I was about to pounce.  
Then she began moving further away from me.  
Like a vacuum was pulling her away._

_No._

_Ness._

_NO, NESS! PLEASE COME BACK! I yelped._

_It was all too soon.  
I shifted into wolf form, and sprinted towards her.  
Then I was consumed in a black hole._

_I love you, I murmured.  
Then rivers ran down my cheeks, falling into a pool at my feet._

_My love, my life, gone._

I jerked up then.

Urgh. Damned nightmares.

--

Bella can't do anything to stop me now. Neither can Edward. Ness was mine, now and forever. It seems like she loves me too.  
Maybe it's my mind just playing games.

_No._ I thought.  
_She can't love someone else._ My heart began to ache, as I lay in my bed, tossing and turning.  
_But, she can._

Edward and Bella have their perfect happy ending.  
_What about me, Bella? What about your best friend? Am I not entitled to a happy ending too?_  
This wasn't going to make the front page. Feeling sorry for myself wasn't going to help. Neither was begging.

The floorboards heaved.

"Yeah, tell me about it," I growled.

The clock beeped 2am on my bedside table.  
In a split second, I was out the front door, on all fours, padding my way through the pitch black night.  
It's like instant GPS activation. I didn't need to look where I was headed. My mind knew where I was going, what was in my way.

_Pssst, Jake._ A voice in my head began.  
_Do you think Ness would prefer orange or pink? It' difficult to buy her things she likes when she thanks you for anything you give her._

I couldn't help it. I spat the words out.  
_Seth! What the hell are you doing? Why do you need to get presents for Ness?_

The other in my dream. Was it Seth?  
It can't be.  
Not Seth.

_No._ I yelped.

_It's 2am for crying out loud! Are you two insane? Blabbering about a stupid vampire baby at this hour? SHHHHHHH!_ Leah butted in.

I growled.

_If you two are going to keep disturbing me, I'm going to make sure you'll never be able to do it again._  
I snapped.

_Says the cute pup. Yeah yeah. We heard you. Geez._ Leah tuned out.

_Sorry Jake. You're her best friend. I thought maybe you could help. It's okay. See you tomorrow at the party!_

I didn't know why both Leah and Seth were still up at this hour, but I honestly couldn't care less.

Peace, at last.

Oh great. The party.  
Yes, Alice couldn't help herself.  
She planned a party for all of us. She drew pictures that looked like red carpet events.  
I was hoping she wouldn't make me wear a tux.  
But Nessie liked me in a suit. She said I looked very handsome.

My mind trailed off, just thinking about her made me smile.

It's amazing how the human brain can think of a million things at once, within a matter of seconds.  
I shifted back into human form and dressed.

The lights were off, but I knew they would catch me when I least expected it.  
I could never miss Nessie's bright pink curtains in the window. Alice just had to decorate her room.

I leaped up to her window and slid it open, then closed.  
I closed and locked her room door before anyone could get me.

There she was. Pretty little Renesmee in her cot.

She dazzled me.  
I couldn't help but draw myself to her, caressing her cheek.

I was daydreaming, just smiling at her, when her eyes fluttered open.  
The sweet warm smile I loved, spread across her face.

"Jakey." she whispered,  
"Shh. I'm here, Ness. Close your eyes. It's really late. WAYYYY past your bedtime too." I soothed.

She sat up, and climbed into my arms.  
I sat myself in the rocking chair across the room.

Just holding her, made me feel better.

Then she kissed my cheek, and put her tiny little hand on my neck.  
She showed me the time I first held her.  
When I sang her a lullaby.

Maybe she will love me as much as I love her. Not all hope is lost.  
I rejoiced in this moment of pure happiness.

Bliss.

I closed my eyes, and so did she.  
She snuggled closer, and I hugged her, singing her lullaby.  
I peeped at her. She was smiling.

She giggled then.  
"You're the best, Jakey. Thank you." she murmured against my chest.

I couldn't stop smiling then.  
"Shh. Before your father comes barging in. You're welcome, Nessie."

All of sudden, she jerked up.

It gave me a shock too.  
" What's wrong, Ness? What? What?!" I asked, alarmed.

She giggled uncontrollably, tightening her grip around my neck.  
" Jakey, please don't leave me. Not tonight." I heard her whisper, before her breathing slowed into a soft purr.

I ceased the moment, and kissed her hair.  
"Now that would be impossible. I will never leave you, Ness." I whispered back, synchronizing my breathing to hers.

--

b A/N: my first real fanfic, here. Lol. I put up my twilight work on TTS. mmm, Please comment, to tell me what you think.

I'm not quite sure what will happen. Im still thinking of an ending. Suggestions are welcome :)

Thanks ! /b

.World™


	2. Steps to happiness: Part 1 Suck Up

bChapter two : Steps to happiness: Part 1. Suck up. /b

"Jacob Black! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR NOW." I jerked up in the rocking chair, dazed. iStupid bloodsucker./i I thought.

"JACOB BLACK!" I heard the voice rumble.

Nessie wriggled in my arms. "Shh," I soothed, placing her in her cot again.

I walked to the door, shaking.

" WHAT, BLOODSUCKER?" I hissed. "BREAK THE DOOR DOWN WHY DON'CHA."

"Jakey.." Ness whispered, I spun around to see her arms raised up, reaching for me.

I took a step to her side again. " I'm here, Ness. Shh, go back to sleep."

" JACOB BLACK! YOU GET OUT HERE NOW!" Edward shouted, again.

I picked Nessie up, cradling her against my chest.

"Jakey, I can't sleep with daddy doing that." she giggled.

I chuckled along with her.

I faced my back toward the door, as I heard it fly open. I was waiting for the concrete to hit me, but there was nothing.

Nessie peeked around my shoulder, giggling.

I thought I heard Bella's voice. The sweet voice that used to melt my heart like honey.

Nessie giggled again. " It's Mommy." she whispered.

" Jacob! Oh, Jacob!" Bella cried, a voice high-pitched. I felt her freezing fingertips slide down my arm, turning me around.

I spun around, to face her.

Her stone-hard arms wrapped around my waist.I hugged her back. Of course I missed her. But that bloodsucker..

Ugh. Great. I can't call him a bloodsucker now. 'Cos she's one too.

Bella almost carried me off the ground.

"Woah, easy there cowgirl!" I laughed, rocking back on my heels.

Nessie reached for Bella, I gave her up unwillingly.

"Jacob, you do know you could use the door, right?" Bella said, grinning. " We Cullens don't sleep all too early," she laughed.

I laughed humourlessly, hearing growls from the living room.

"If you put a leash on your husband then maybe I could have." I said, trying not to sound annoyed.

Ness giggled. I couldn't help it. I laughed too.

Bella sighed. " You know how he is. Only daughter you know."

"Huh." was all I could reply, my eyes unmoving from Nessie's face.

Then, Cullen walked through the door.

" Jacob." he acknowledged.

"Cullen."

"Well, I apologize for being too harsh. But, Bella's right. There's a door for a reason." he said, his tone, unwilling.

I snorted. "Yeah like you would've let me in."

Bella opened her mouth to speak, when an angelic voice cut in.

"Jakey! Daddy! Stop please. It's too early to be fighting. I love you both!" she squealed, a frown forming in between her eyes.

I smoothed it out with a finger, and she smiled again.

"Sorry," we chorused.

Bella laughed. "That's my girl," she said, kissing Nessie's hair.

Ness climbed into Cullen's arms and kissed his cheek. He laughed, cuddling her.

It almost made me sick.

He was the father..

iBut I don't want to suck up to this fool.. Ugh./i I whined in my head.

Then Nessie turned around, with her arms outstretched towards me.

Immediately, I picked her up from Edward's arms.

I didn't care that Edward grimaced at me. Who cared if he's the father?

,,,

" Daddy! Mommy! Can Jakey stay? Please?" she asked, her eyes bright. I laughed, humourlessly.

"Of course, he can, sweetie" Bella said, smiling too.

Edward didn't say anything. He took Bella's hand and walked out of the room.

" Just don't keep him from me too long too, okay? " Bella laughed.

Ness bounced in my arms. " Yay! You can stay!"

I sighed.

"See. I told you I wouldn't leave you."

She laughed, her voice echoing.


End file.
